


My Answer

by markjina



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina
Summary: Jinyoung didn't surprise mark and visite him in his birthday so Mark decided to take the step and surprise jinyoung.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Answer

It's 10pm and Jinyoung was sitting in his house thinking if he should go to mark or not, it's Mark's birth day by 12am.. honestly he miss mark so much he just awkward of making birthday surprise or something he isn't the type to do that and what if he have another special person with him. After thinking a lot and a lot and a lot it's 12am and he still in his room. Jinyoung hate this about himself he wish he can go just as easy as any member can go and make a surprise with cake and hug mark wishing him happy birthday but what can he do he is just being himself... he end up calling mark instead.

"Hi Mark"

"Hum jinyoungah"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yeah no not yet"

"Ah your voice come a little..... never mind. Happy birthday hyung "

"Thank you"

"Hyung are you okay?"

"Humm i'm okay, i'm just about to sleep"

"Ah sorry! lets talk tomorrow again happy birthday, enjoy your year"

"Thank you.. lets do that together"

Like that the call end and jinyoung feel so dowm, why mark like that ? Is something wrong going with him? It's clear like light he don't want to talk but why? Should talk yugyeom so we can go out again? Why he feel down in his birthday? A lot of Q didn't get answer and didn't let him sleep.

Next day around 7pm jinyoung's door ring but jinyoung didn't expect anyone to come and he isn't in the mood to anyone anyway he is sitting beatting himself up over not doing anything when he should have done something for Mark. He drag himself to the door and he was shocked the moment he open it as he see the one he is thinking on.. 

"Mark!!" Said jinyoung with surprised face. "You didn't come so i come" mark said calmly not stepping in jinyoung place so jinyoung move on and hug him.

"Ah hyung! welcome, happy birthday so happy you come" jinyoung hug him warmly but he can feel that Mark isn't melting inside him. However he step back and take Mark hand pulling him inside his place. Sitting together in the living awkward the door ring again.

Jinyoung stand to open it "Do you invite the kids to gather here" jinyoung ask.

"No i order food. You didn't eat, did you?" Mark stop jinyoung as he going to open himself and take the order.

"No.." jinyoung lied, he eat but so what he can eat again with mark.

It's galbitang the food jinyoung mention in his replies to mark birthday A & Q . Jinyoung noitc it right away. Did mark come for that? Jinyoung ask himself but he didn't found the answer.. the eat in awkward silant for few moments but then Mark cut it with more awkward Question.

"Do you miss me or them?" Mark ask out of blue. But inside he was afraid from the answer maybe more than jinyoung who was afraid of the question.

"What?!!" Jinyoung rise his eyes from food to mark

"Do you miss me eating with you or miss the group together" mark is clear no way back he step in he take his decision to talk about his feeling today with jinyoung and end his long one side love. Some times he feel like it's not one side but he is tired of this on/off game, friend like lover relation.

"Hyung...." jinyoung don't know what to say should he say the truth? Is he ready. He hold mark hand with one hand. " is it about my replies in Q&A ?" yes still coward jinyoung you can't say it.

Mark shake his head "The answer is hard i see" Mark look down to his food, pulling his hand and eat. Jinyoung can't see mark face like that so he pull his hand again.

"Mark.. you know i miss you. Thats not the hard answer" Mark look him in the eyes and it still look not satisfied. " Mark.."

"Jinyoug what are we?" It's the day of hard question for jinyoung. He for sure can't answer that. Are they team/ friends? Or more.

"What do you want me to answer" jinyoung the one look down this time. And mark move his hand to his heart.

"The answer in your heart Jinyoung" mark said but he didn't get answer from jinyoung so he take that as his answer and move his gand firm jinyong hand on his heart. "Lets eat.. i will meet yugyeom in 2h"

"Mark.. what if i miss you everyday but can't say it, what if i wan't to come to you everyday but i can't? "

"You have to find your answer jinyoung"

"But you never give me an answer Mark?!! "

Then it hit Mark yes he too never step to take jinyoung hand yes he to was coward. Even now he puch jinyoung to take the step.

"Jinyou.." mark was about to start when jinyoung cut him with big sigh

"I love you Mark yes i do.." it shocked Mark hearing it out loud the word he wait for years feel so big on him. "I do for years thats my answer that i always know but couldn't say."

"Why was it so hard for both of us" mark can't hold his tears " i love you for years why i didn't tell you"

"Thats how we are Mark, we are afraid of losing each other so we choose the safe answer always" jinyoung then extended his hand for Mark " will you hold well in my hand from now on , won't you?".

"I will never let it go" mark hold jinyoung hand " you know how many time we hold hands this one felt different"

Jinyoung pull mark close so they are so close "shall i be your boyfriend?"

"Do you need answer?" Mark just close his eyes waiting for jinyoung lips to meet his. Diving in sweet feeling as he getting his best wish for his bithday for years, luckly it come true this year.


End file.
